domesnarefandomcom-20200215-history
Lilit Alladee
Lilit Alladee, also known by its Antipathy handle''' epiceneMalediction''', is one of the Domesnare Anons. Her associated symbol is The Trickster. Her first name comes from the name Lilith, the first wife of the biblical Adam, and a female demon. Her last name derives from the name Alu and the word malady. Alu was an asexual demon who took on female attributes but later became a male demon and the term malady refers to any disease of the body or any undesired condition. The name Alladee can also be a pun to mean "All Lady." Lilit is part of Red Team. Biography Lilit claims to be female and absolutely takes pride in it. She only wears female clothing and models herself after the females of gendered species. Her hair is long and dark and she very carefully takes care of her appearance. Her main interest is comic books which she once hoarded in a rather expansive collection but now keeps neatly downloaded on her HONEE (Hyper-Operating Neo-Electronic Extension) tablet, ready for reading at a moment's notice. The classic battle between good and evil has always held her interest. Domesnare Personality Lilit is a liar, a cheat and a sneak and doesn't seem to give a damn what anyone says about it due to her cocky, arrogant attitude. It's rather obvious, however, that she's completely self-conscious and not as self assured as she'd like to seem. This poor attitude only gets worse as the game progresses and she begins to act much more like the classic bitch, pushing away all others with name calling and a haughty attitude. She also begins to view herself as more and more pathetic as time goes by. Lilit is known for her extremely selfish, immature attitude. She seems to throw all of her ability to think in a logical manner when she's faced with something she doesn't know how to handle or when things aren't going the way she wants them to. She's even inclined towards throwing fits. She is also known for being rather manipulative and will brutally step all over others on her way to the top. Before DSTURB, she was much happier, easy going, and even easier to get along with. She was even geekier than she is currently and loved to pull pranks on others. Relationships Lilit is one of the more rare social and sexual monogamists, turning away from the usual polyamoury of society. She is a very jealous person and her dedication to monogamy is an extension of it. Fratipathy The only one of her domemates she feels any sort of fratipathy towards is Sunra who is the bastard to her bitch and her closest friend - as well as her childhood "rival." Miseodia Lilit's strongest rivalry is against Mally whom she perhaps once had feelings for on some level. She does care about it enough to make sure it is always ready for a battle of insults. Post-DSTURB, she rids herself of the relationship, claiming that Mally is no longer "good" enough to counter her perceived "evil", and attempts to replace it with Elyus though the relationship was doomed from the start. She still feels that Mally is her strongest rival though she tries to move on past the relationship. Latrimonarchy Post-DSTURB, Lilit develops a Latrimonious relationship with a troll named Anarak that has not been without its troubles. It is revealed that over the course of several cycles, these feelings have since shifted to Agapanionship. The relationship has since fallen completely apart. Category:Characters